


What To Expect When You're A Princess Expecting Twins

by lordbatty



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 4 Years Later, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Mom Marco Diaz, Pregnancy, Prince Tom Lucitor, Princess Marco Diaz, Some Plot, Teen Pregnancy, Tom and Marco have been together for a while, Trans Female Character, Trans Marco, Trans Marco Diaz, aged up: 19, engaged Tom/Marco, future queen of the underworld, transitioned Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbatty/pseuds/lordbatty
Summary: Marco knew she was heading in the right direction. Sometimes, she just needed a little reminder every now and then.





	What To Expect When You're A Princess Expecting Twins

**Author's Note:**

> this had a completely different title at some point, but i really liked how this one sounded instead, SO here we are. not really a plot-based fic other than i wanted pregnant/mom-to-be Marco and some Tomco fluff and Marco worrying about her future as she often does. with some light background and fun Tomco teasing ;)
> 
> enjoy and happy reading! ♥

Tom couldn't take his eyes off from her. The way she laid on the bed with her hands slowly smoothing over that belly of hers. The belly that had grown steadily over the last seven months, protecting and cradling the future Princesses of the Underworld. The belly that made her look so glowy and happy, so motherly and warm. 

He just couldn't help himself. His princess, his girlfriend, the love of his life carrying their children with radiance and patience.  _ Twin  _ baby princesses at that. It very quickly became everything he and Marco could have ever begin to hope for. And all the while - over the last seven months of watching her belly grow and her face light up at the slightest of movements and every bit of good news - Tom couldn't help but to fall more in love with his soon-to-be-wife and queen. Though, to be fair, Marco was already a queen to Tom in every sense of the word. 

She was almost twenty, just two months away from her birthday now, and two months away from delivering. But to the rest of the world, and really the whole of every dimension from here to the end of time, age didn’t matter. Sure, Tom knew that they were “supposed” to get married by  _ his _ twenty-first birthday and so on and then forth. But right now, both he and Marco couldn’t be more content with their lives and their love. Especially now with the children on the way.

Marco had given up a lot for him ; a lot for  _ them _ , and had reshaped her entire life as she once knew it. By the time she had graduated from Echo Creek High School, Tom proposed with the promise of not getting pressured into rushing their marriage arrangements right away. That much, the prince had made very clear to his parents pre-proposal. Shortly after Marco left her school life behind, on the morning of her nineteenth birthday, she announced her pregnancy to Tom. And for Tom, he was more than thrilled to have this life and have, of all people, Marco Diaz become the mother of their children.

And since then, Tom realized that now more than ever he couldn’t seem to take all three eyes off from his princess. She was fit to be queen and she was definitely made to be a mother. 

“You’re staring at me again,” Marco commented after a few moments. She slowly stretched her hands and legs outwards before pushing herself into a sitting position on the bed. 

Smiling now in Tom’s direction, Marco adjusted her ponytail before going to fix her red loose-fitting t-shirt around her belly. Luckily today was more of a  _ do nothing _ day, so Marco had spent her time around the castle and their bedroom in a comfy shirt with a pair of black maternity boy shorts so very gratefully bought for her from Star and Jackie. Days like those, where the twins behaved, were the best days.

“Oh, well . . .you know,” Tom blushed softly, forgetting what exactly he was supposed to be doing. Looking down at himself, the demon prince noticed that he was hardly halfway out of his boxers and a very well worn-in black  _ Love Sentence _ t-shirt. That’s right . . . he had some kinda meeting today with his parents in the cloud dimension.  _ Ugh.  _ “You distracted me, as usual. With your beautiful face.”

Marco scoffed and rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway. Tom was always such a charmer and over the last few years of them getting together, he made sure that she knew it. After struggling through graduation, transitioning, and deciding what exactly her life would be from there on, Tom had been by her side. Aside from her parents, Star, Jackie, and Janna of course. But in the late nights and the early morning hours of panic and stress, Tom had been her rock. And there was so much that Marco herself felt grateful for towards him. 

For Marco, carrying the girls wasn’t only a huge deal and honor, but it was a gentle reminder of all the times Tom had been there for her and then some. All of the times that Tom  _ would _ be there for her. It was just another thrilling adventure in their lives, and at first Marco felt herself  unsure and panicky. Becoming a parent, after all, was a big deal. But becoming a parent at nineteen by a  _ demon prince from another dimension   _ while also preparing to become Queen of said dimension was a whole other form of panic. At first, Marco just wasn’t sure if she was ready for that kind of life.

But eventually over time, she found support and comfort in her family, her friends, and in Tom. That was all the push and solace she needed to know this was indefinitely what she wanted. Marco knew she was heading in the right direction. Sometimes, she just needed a little reminder every now and then.

“How’re the soon-to-be-princesses doing today?” Tom asked before throwing open the closet doors to look through his many suits dangling from the bar before him.

Marco smiled softly at the question, her gaze immediately dropping down to her swollen stomach. It still amazed her, each and every time, that there were not one but  _ two _ lives inside of her. At first the thought had been terrifying. The start of the whole process had slow and sickly agonizing. Literally. But once she had begun to show and started going out to shop for baby needs and new clothes, it became more real than ever. Then, after a few months Marco and Tom were able to  _ see _ and  _ feel _ them. Everyday got a little easier for her and was a new reminder, brimming with excitement to finally meet their little girls.

“They’re behaving today. I think they’re just as tired and lazed out as I am,” Marco gently glided her blood-red painted fingernails softly over her belly. “Just a few kicks here and there. Though, I  _ do _ think they might be craving my nachos.”

“You sure that’s not just you?” Tom joked slightly, shaking his head with a laugh. His hands kept picking through suit after suit, a frown coming over his face as he did so. For someone who owned so many, he could never seem to decide on one.

“I mean, yeah you’re probably right,” Marco grinned, shrugging her shoulders in agreement as she slid effortlessly off their bed. Once she was on her feet, Marco wrapped both arms around her belly, stepping towards the closet behind her boyfriend. “Don’t tell me. You’re having trouble picking a suit again.”

“N-no!” Tom’s face immediately flushed a bright cherry red over his pinkish-grey colored features. Added to the fact that his voice raised up an octave or two and cracked ever so slightly. That usually only ever happened upon the prince being flustered or caught in the act of something. And Marco had quickly become a pro at catching Tom in a tight spot.

“Mmhmm,” Marco smirked, crossing her arms over her stomach. She gave Tom a sassy look, one that told him she  _ knew  _ that she was right and there was nothing he could do about it. It got to Tom every single time, without fail.

Tom grumbled softly, more to himself then anything before turning to face his girlfriend, a very deep pout playing across his face. “Fine,” he confessed before also crossing his own arms over his chest. “We’re going to the cloud dimension. I don’t even know  _ why _ or what we’re doing, but I kinda  _ have _ to go because I’m gonna be king and blah blah blah . . .”

He rolled his eyes then with an annoyed sigh, arms dropping at his sides. “But to be honest, I would much rather stay here with you and our little princesses,” Tom grumbled softly, stepping towards Marco. His lips softly pressed up against her cheek, both of his hands going onto her belly. 

Marco giggled softly, looping her arms around Tom’s shoulder’s. She grinned at him, nuzzling their noses together in a loving motion. “Well when you’re king, you can do whatever you want, whenever you want. And if you want to stay here with me and our daughters, then that’s exactly what you can do.”

“True,” Tom grinned wildly at the idea, softly rubbing his hands under Marco’s shirt to get a better feel at her swollen belly. “Have I told you how beautiful you look lately, Marco?”

“Only every single day and almost every moment that you can,” Marco rolled her eyes playfully, pressing her lips against Tom’s nose in a gentle kiss. “Even with a giant boulder for a stomach.”

“ _ Especially _ with a giant boulder for a stomach,” Tom corrected, cautiously pressing their foreheads together with his third eye closed. “Because that giant boulder for a stomach is carrying  _ our _ sweet little princesses.”

Marco’s cheeks flushed a rose colored pink, her lips meeting Tom’s in a warm kiss. Her soft hands gently cradled her boyfriend’s head, a grin coming from her breaking the kiss apart momentarily. “You say the cheesiest things, you know that? And if you don’t say them, you usually  _ sing _ them.”

“All part of my plan to get you to fall madly and hopelessly in love with me,” Tom smirked, winking smoothly. “Did it work?”

“Did it  _ work _ ?” Marco cocked her hip to the side with an amused look spreading in her eyes, arms folding very obviously over her stomach, which Tom was still rubbing. “I dunno, Tom. How about you ask our daughters if your singing and brilliant boyish charm worked.”

“Okay, I will!” Tom grinned cheekily, bending over at the waist. After removing both hands out from under Marco’s shirt, he pressed one ear against the center of her belly with one hand still softly rubbing circles over the top of it. “So, my darling little princesses. Did my good looks, knowledge of all things Love Sentence, and my  _ awesome  _ set of pipes work enough to win Mommy’s heart?”

Biting softly down on her bottom lip, Marco slowly threaded her fingers through Tom’s hair as she watched. He was going to be such a great dad, and it very clearly showed. The worry for  _ Marco  _ came was if  _ she _ was going to be a great mom. Sure, she was confident with herself - more than she had ever been when she was a teenager - but Marco also knew that she was still young. And while that didn’t really matter to anyone, a lot had changed over the last few years. A lot was riding on her shoulders as future queen and now an expectant mother. 

Star was right about one thing in particular: Marco did worry too much and too often. 

“They said yes,” Tom announced, interrupting Marco’s thoughts. He stood back up, keeping both hands cradled at his girlfriend’s stomach, slinking them under her shirt once more. It amazed him how soft, warm, and smooth her belly felt. How much she glowed, how gorgeous she looked. 

After a brief moment, Tom suddenly noticed the far-away look in Marco’s eyes, concern coming across his own. “Marco? Something wrong, Princess?”

“Huh?” Marco’s eyes snapped to attention at Tom, her ponytail swaying as she jerked her head in his direction. One of his hands was now gently placed onto her cheek, which made Marco’s heart slow down and a smile spread across her face. “Yeah. I’m alright. Just thinking again. You know how I am.”

“Sure do,” Tom smiled, kissing her forehead. “Star always says you worry too much. And she’s right.”

Marco hummed in agreement, closing her eyes before moving away from Tom to approach his plethora of suits. “Now, about your suits . . . “ She rested one arm over her belly, feeling her baby girl on the left getting a little restless. Her other hand effortlessly glided over the hangers and many shirts, suits, shorts, hoodies, jackets, and pants that Tom had gathered over the years.

And that’s when Tom felt himself falling in love all over again. The way she held her belly, rubbing it every now and then with the soft mutterings of motherly love to a restless baby. The way her eyes searched over the clothes, the concentration clear in her chocolate brown eyes as she tried to picture what would look best on Tom for the occasion and what she thought would make a great impression. The way her brows drew together when she was trying to concentrate and think. Right down to the little nibbles on her lip, deep in thought.

Tom could feel his love grow, all the way down to the smallest thing which was usually the way Marco’s ponytail would sway, and the way her cute little feet would turn up onto their toes or her ankle would casually roll her foot this way and that. Everything about his princess was breathtaking and he wanted her to know that more than anything.

“You’re going to be a great mom, Marco. You know that? And an even better queen. Whatever you’re worrying about, I promise. . . “ Tom came up behind her, gently rubbing his hands over her shoulders in what he hoped was a soothing motion. “It’ll all work out. You’ve got me, you’ve got Star, Jackie, your parents, my parents. You have a lot of support, Marco. You and I? We’re going to be fine. And we’re going to be great parents, I just know it.”

He grinned then, noticing Marco’s tenseness finally shrink away, her smile returning. Quickly, Tom kissed her cheek before sliding both arms around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. Finding where his hands were, Tom rested them both over his girlfriend’s belly once again, feeling one of the troublemaking daughters squirming about. “So. Did you decide on something for me, my love?”

“I think so,” Marco grinned warmly, pushing back a row of about ten suits she definitely wasn’t going to settle on. She then pulled from the rack a pearl-white colored suit with a black button down shirt and off-colored white tie to match. “This one. I think that’s going to leave a really good impression. And, the color isn’t bad on you. I’ve seen you in white before. It really works for you.”

Before Tom could even comment, both he and Marco felt a few bumps and kicks from within her belly. A short chuckle came from Tom, Marco shaking her head before placing the suit back on the rack, hands planted down on her hips. “And I think your little troublemaking daughters agree.”

“They have good taste, just like their wonderful and beautiful mother,” Tom hugged Marco still from behind, rubbing his cheek affectionately against hers. 

“Ah hush,” Marco giggled, gently squeezing his shoulder. “You better get ready before your father has one of his panicking fits again.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Tom waved his hand off to the side with a sigh. He then ran it slowly over his face, the look of stress quickly fading into view. That’s when Marco pulled herself away from her boyfriend and turned around, collecting his head gently into her hands.

“Tom? Hey, look. Listen, you’re going to be great. And you’re going to do awesome,” Marco made sure that they were looking each other in the eyes, a confident smile on her lips. “And when you get back, I’ll make sure that you and I have plenty of quality time together. Just try not to stress too much.”

Nodding, Tom tucked a hand under Marco’s chin bringing their lips together in a quick kiss. “Thanks, Marco. That means a lot to me, you know.”

“Just try to remember that I’m here for you, too. And not just me. Star, too. And your parents even though they drive you crazy,” Marco smiled, bringing her arms folded over her belly, eyes cast down softly onto it. “And them.”

Tom felt his heart swell almost immediately at that. So long he’d spent worrying about his girlfriend and her worries. Her time coming up fast as a queen and becoming a new mother right in the middle of it, all before her twenty-first birthday. Sometimes -or more than sometimes according to Star- he would forget about his own worries and stress. Too often he forgot to take care of himself or let Marco take some of the load off. They were a team: the Prince and Princess of the Underworld. Tom Lucitor and Marco Diaz. They were each other’s cheer team, support systems, and voices of reason. 

But every so often, Marco would bring Tom back down to earth so to speak and remind him that even though he was a demon from another dimension, he was still just one single person. It was, once again, one of the many things that Tom adored about his girlfriend. She could make him fall in love over and over again; Tom knew that he would never grow tired of it.

“I love you,” Tom piped up warmly, kissing her cheek before taking the suit she’d picked out off the rack. “And I’m gonna tell you every single day.”

“As you already do!” Marco called out over her shoulder, walking back into the bedroom. She carefully plopped back down into their bed, closing her eyes with a smile, one hand slowly stroking over her belly. Both twins were bustling around, making her laugh softly, a single thought coming to mind as she focused on the babies inside of her.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Marco whispered more to herself than anything, but having the feeling that simple statement might also calm her daughters.

_ Her daughters. _

It’s funny how quickly nearly five years goes by. How much can change, and how much of yourself can be discovered and grow. It only felt like yesterday to Marco that she graduated high school and made life permanent with Tom. It seemed even longer since her first hormone replacement pill, her personal journey shooting off like a rocket in both the best and worst ways. Furthermore, it only seemed something shorter of seven months that she found out she was pregnant. Lifetimes seemed like hours when things happened so quickly. And dimension time didn’t exactly slow time, either. That much was for certain.

A deep inhale brought Marco into a more relaxed frame of mind, then letting it out slowly through her nose as Tom got ready to leave. It would be okay. All of the chaos and worry inside her head would soon quiet. She and Tom would soon welcome two baby girls in two more months, and by this time next year, she would be queen. Marco just hoped that by that time, she would be more than ready.

It was just the matter of taking your time. Taking your time, and being careful. She was, after all, the most careful person in  _ any  _ world. 

_ ‘Everything is going to work out,’  _  had been one of the many things that Marco heard on a daily basis from Tom, Star, and her mother. And so far, they had all been right. She just had to remind herself from time to time.

In the long run, Marco knew that she was happy with her life. She was happy with where she was going, who she was, and everything around her. But trying to plan for everything and not knowing what to expect when  _ you’re  _  expecting - that on top of not really planning for  _ twins _ \- wasn’t exactly one of Marco’s strengths.

“So. How do I look?” Tom asked with a wide grin, outstretching his arms as he came back into the bedroom.

Marco sat herself up onto her elbows, matching Tom’s grin as chocolate colored eyes traveled over Tom. He always looked so handsome when he was forced to dress smartly. Not that he wasn’t all the time, but suits . . .  suits just  _ made _ the royal look. And Marco was not complaining. 

“Handsome. And ready to kick some royal butt,” she answered with a laugh. “I told you black and ivory shades were your thing.”

“Well, I mean, I’m no Princess Marco Turdina Diaz who can pull  _ everything _ off in any color, but,” Tom laughed walking over to the bed. Leaning over his girlfriend, palms face down on the bed, he shot Marco an amused and flirty look. “I guess I make this suit look good, huh?”

“Very,” Marco shot her boyfriend soft and dreamy eyes, dancing two lone fingers across his cheek. She was soon interrupted, however, by some stubborn kicks from inside her belly. Rolling her eyes, Marco drew her brows together with a stern motherly glare at the curve of her stomach. “Listen, you two. You’ll get a kiss from daddy before he leaves, but  _ after _ mommy gets hers.”

That emitted a loud laugh from Tom, shaking his head in amusement. “Not even here in the real world yet and already they’re making the orders around here? Guess they learned from the best. ‘The best’, of course, being their mother,” leaning away from Marco’s face, Tom planted a kiss onto her belly both on the left and right sides where the babies rested. “That’s our girls, huh Marco?”

“Sure is,” Marco sighed happily, laying back down onto the bed. After a few seconds of Tom loving on her belly, she grinned as a great idea formed in her head.“So how about when you get back, you owe me a Mackie Hand movie marathon aaaannndd some Love Sentence to end the night off?”

Tom stopped mid-kissing on his girlfriend’s belly, laughing out of both pure amusement and joy. Marco really did have him wrapped around her pretty little fingers. “Whatever you wish, Princess.”

“Ah, bup bup,” Marco reached an arm out, pressing a finger against Tom’s lips with a smug smile on her face. “And you’ll let  _ me _ pick the Mackie Hand movies this time.” Removing her finger then from her boyfriend’s lips, Marco held her hand out with a cocky look in her eyes to wrap the smugness up into a perfect package. “Do we have a deal, Prince Tom Lucitor?”

“Now how could I say no to a pretty face like that?” Tom took her hand with a short shake, a light chuckle filling the air between them. “You got yourself a deal, Princess Marco Diaz.”

More than happy to seal the deal, Marco pressed her lips against Tom’s in a long and  sweetly chaste kiss. She lingered into it, one hand reaching up to grasp at the front of her boyfriend’s button-down shirt. 

_ ‘Everything is going to be okay’ _ was the only thing that crossed her mind. And she hoped that for the rest of it the day it would be the last thing.


End file.
